Cómo ser un buen Maverick Hunter
by ElfyLight
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo fue el primer día de X como Maverick Hunter? ¿Cómo conoció a Zero? ¿Qué experiencias vivió en la base? ¿Cómo se fue formando la personalidad que muestra en los juegos? En esta breve historia, se trata de mostrar estas experiencias.
1. Primer día

¿Te has preguntado cómo fue el primer día que X cuando llego a la base de los Mavericks Hunters?

¿Cuáles fueron las instrucciones que recibió? ¿Cómo conoció a Zero? ¿Cómo fue conociendo las normas y a los demás Comandantes?

En este texto podrías leer acerca de ello, pero ¡Ojo! Tiene contenido shonen ai, con la pareja principal que es Zero y X.

Con las debidas advertencias, iniciamos...

* * *

**Primer día.**

La nueva era traía consigo grandes avances, desde el inicio de los carros voladores que funcionaban únicamente con combustible orgánico y ayuda de la luz solar, ayudaron a menguar la contaminación, así como las constantes erosiones de la tierra; la teleportación que ayudó a minimizar la construcción masiva de automóviles, y el invento que revolucionó la historia, androides con inteligencia artificial, si en un principio se había creído que ese invento traería la guerra entre el hombre y la máquina, ahora se había logrado crear una armonía entre ambas especies. Logrando que ambos coexistieran ligeramente en armonía.

Todo había iniciado con la creación del primer androide capaz de pensar y hacer juicios. El descubrimiento del Dr. Cain, un joven androide de nombre X, de aspecto amable y tranquilo, pero que no dejaba de mostrar su carencia de carácter, demasiado ingenuo al ver de Cain. Fue así que decidió mandar a X hacia un lugar donde estaba seguro que formaría una actitud independiente y hasta segura de sí mismo, para así desenvolverse con más Reploids y humanos.

-Será divertido, X. –expresó el Dr. Cain caminando por los pasillos de la enorme base, dirigiéndose hacia el despacho del jefe de dicho lugar. –Te ocuparás en más cosas y dejarás de ser mero acompañante, un modelo como el tuyo no puede desperdiciarse así.

-¿Desperdiciarse?- cuestiono X confundido, ya que a su ver aquel mundo era totalmente fascinante y ser compañero de alguien o estar investigando todo el día de ese mundo no se le hacía pérdida de tiempo. Hacía poco que sus sistemas se habían activado, despertar a un mundo totalmente nuevo le había impresionado, aunque no negaría que se sentía algo nervioso de estar en un sitio donde había muchos reploids, ya que veía algunos ir y venir con gran velocidad - Exactamente ¿Dónde estamos? Veo que hay mucho movimiento aquí- pregunto observando cómo algunos reploids salían de una compuerta para correr por el pasillo.

-Este lugar se llame Base Hunter. –explicó Cain alzando la mano como si con ello le diera más peso a sus palabras. –Funge como una policía para nuestra ciudad. Aquí aprenderás a usar armas, trabajar en equipo y conocerás las leyes que rigen nuestra ciudad. Todo esto te ayudará mucho, X.

-¿Armas?... Pero, no sé si utilizarlas para traer la paz sea lo mejor- detuvó su paso para ver, desde una de las ventanillas del pasillo como un reploid con forma de águila al parecer entrenaba a algunos otros reploids en la parte central de la base - Puedo ayudarle en su laboratorio, no creo que ahí desaproveche mis habilidades-

-X. –se detuvo Cain para encarar al chico, le señaló su brazo derecho. –Tienes un buster, fuiste fabricado con la habilidad de usar armas. Una capacidad así no sirve de nada en un laboratorio. –sonrió amigable. –Anda, continuemos caminando, seguro el teniente Sigma no espera…

X asintió al comentario observando el buster de su brazo. Ya antes lo habia usado, aun lo recordaba, cuando había salido de aquella cápsula y todo era confuso, pero no sabía si tendría el valor suficiente para apuntarle a alguien con eso y menos para disparar.

-Trataré de creer en sus palabras, Dr. Cain- musito para seguirle, aun no convencido del todo.

-¿Un nuevo recluta? –preguntó Zero extrañado. Ya tenían años que no aceptaban nuevos miembros por el sencillo hecho de que las unidades estaban completas y las rondas de vigilancia se completaban muy bien con los escuadrones que fungían hasta ahora. Suponía Zero, entonces, que algunos Reploids más grandes o con más uso, ya pedían su renuncia por querer cambiar de aires en su vida. –Supongo que está bien ¿En qué base a estado antes? ¿La del Oeste? ¿Sur?

-Este nuevo recluta no es necesariamente lo que estás pensando- comentó Sigma, con los dedos entrecruzados, analizando las palabras óptimas para describirle la situación al androide rojo, sabiendo que cualquier error en el modo de explicarle las cosas sería una discusión con él - Recuerda que eres el mejor de la base Zero, de igual forma aquellos reclutas que llegan a tus manos terminan siendo muy capaces y adecuados para enfrentar cualquier situación- Se puso de pie para caminar hacia la ventana que daba vista a la base entera - Por ello necesito toda tu dedicación en este recluta, que lo guíes desde cero, ya que no tiene ni una base en cuanto a combate o defensa, incluso no sabe utilizar ningún arma, tendrás que ayudarle a ubicar su elemento y los recursos óptimos que manejará para su desempeño en una batalla-

-¿Un novato? –preguntó Zero alzando una ceja extrañado. Se tensó de pronto y mostrando un gesto de entero fastidio se atrevió a dar dos pasos al frente. –Teniente, espere. Me han llegado novatos de otras bases, pero ya contaban con entrenamiento previo desde su creación. ¿Me va a encomendar un Reploid que ni siquiera sabe como sujetar un arma? ¡Esto es humillante! Tenemos Reploids que se encargan de ese trabajo.

-Pero este Reploid no es un ser ordinario, se trata de aquel Reploid legendario, el que dió origen a todos: X- se giró para encarar a Zero - Espero comprendas la importancia de esto Zero, tú al ser de la misma naturaleza que él, sabes cómo se desarrolla el sistema de defensa, de ataque y demás características propias de sus organismos- Sigma se aproximó al escritorio para darle un pequeño disco - Aquí está la información que el Dr. Cain proporcionó de X, para que la examines y adaptes las técnicas que creas apropiadas al chico-

Zero tomó el disco, dándole una mirada algo fastidiada, prestando después atención a Sigma. Aunque el escucharle decir que se trataba de un reploid original había llamado su atención, siempre pensó que él era el inicio de todo y resultaba interesante enterarse que otro más había sido creado desde cero.

-Entendido. –fue la palabra con la que Zero aceptó su nuevo alumno. -¿Cuándo llega exactamente?

La puerta de entrada al despacho se abrió en ese momento revelando a un anciano con un reploid que caminaba detrás de él. Zero giró su cuerpo para ver a ambos intrusos. Reconoció enseguida al Dr. Cain. Hizo una reverencia ligera hacia él, demostrando respeto a lo que Cain le sonrió amable.

-Veo que te encuentras muy bien, Zero. Me da gusto.

-Bienvenidos- Saludo sigma aproximándose al Dr. Cain para saludarle de igual forma con una ligera reverencia - Los estábamos esperando.- Volvió su mirada a X, quien observaba a Zero y a Sigma de forma curiosa, incluso algo confundido. Era de las primeras veces que conviviría con personas ajenas al laboratorio del Dr. Cain - Tú debes ser X. ¿Correcto?-

-Sí, señor- X dió un paso al frente para saludar a Sigma y también a Zero - Mi nombre es X, es un placer conocerles-

-El placer es nuestro. Soy el comandante Sigma, líder de los Mavericks Hunters. El reploid a mi lado es el Comandante Zero, uno de los mejores Mavericks Hunters- señaló con la mirada para que Zero se presentase.

Zero prácticamente analizó a X con la mirada, percatándose enseguida de muchas carencias que el chico tenía para ocupar el puesto de un hunter. Iniciando con la postura que tenía en ese momento. Sería todo un reto para él hacer que ese niñito de ahí fuera un hunter de verdad.

El Dr. Cain tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Sigma, indicándole a X hacer lo mismo. –Te agradezco enormemente, Sigma, el que lograras hacerle un espacio a mi chico. –palpó la cabeza de X como si fuera un pequeño cachorro. Zero miró aquella acción. Ahora entendía la falta de porte. X no fue tratado como un Reploid de guerra, a pesar de que el diseño de su buster indicaba que lo era. –Aunque me gustaría que X no se involucrara en este tipo de asuntos, te darás cuenta que sería un enorme desperdicio privarle de conocer otros aspectos de lo que implica ser un Reploid.

-Por ello es que aún me atrevo a solicitarte que debes dejarlo en la base- dijo para de igual forma tomar asiento en su respectivo lugar, teniendo en cuenta que el rubio seguramente ya estaba analizando la situación - X será entrenado en varias acciones que realizan los Reploids, no sólo de caza. Los Mavericks Hunters cuentan con varias habilidades y destrezas, el encargado directo de X será Zero- indicó, y fue en ese momento que X observo con más detenimiento a ese androide que a su ver tenía cara de enojado... aunque esperaba que fuera su imaginación la que le estuviera jugando sucio.

-Da, Daré mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo X aunque aún la idea de tenerse que quedar ya en la base, sin regresar a la casa del Dr. Cain le molestaba un poco.

-Espero X, comprendas que estos cambios son para beneficio tuyo, no queremos hacerte ningún mal- añadió el líder de los hunters, observando la duda en los ojos del menor.

-X lo entiende, Sigma. –contestó Cain antes de que X dijera algo. –Ahora, X… ¿Por qué no vas con Zero para que te enseñe la base? Seguro te divertirá. –aconsejó el anciano. –Recuerda los modales. –apuntó, ya que sabía que X tendía a agarrar confianza muy rápido dejando de lado las jerarquías.

Zero miró al anciano y después a Sigma.

-Excelente idea- comentó Sigma - Zero, enséñale los estatutos iniciales, además de indicarle algunas normas del sitio, a partir de ahora eres el tutor de X-

-Con su permiso me retiro- comento X levantándose del asiento -Le agradezco las atenciones dadas, daré lo mejor de mí-

-No espero menos- sonrió Sigma, observando cómo X se aproximaba a Zero, aunque aun dudaba en acercársele lo suficiente, cosa que le daba cierta risa. Había visto de androides tímidos pero nunca uno que tuviera actitudes demasiado humanas.

-"Una digna creación del Dr. Light"- pensó Sigma al seguir al chico con la mirada, aun le era increíble creer que todos los Reploids habían nacido de ese tímido chico.

-Supongo que al mal paso darle prisa. –pensó Zero asintiendo a las ordenes de Sigma, y sin dar oportunidad a X de que lograra llegar hasta su lado, emprendió su caminata hacia la salida de ese lugar.

Una vez solos, el Dr. Cain dirigió su atención a Sigma. –Aprovechando que estamos nada más nosotros dos. Te confío a X, porque sé que tienes a los hunters adecuados para ayudarle en su desarrollo.

A X le falta un poco de seguridad, pero aprender rápido si se le enseña con adecuada prudencia y tacto. Nunca trató con otras personas fuera de mi laboratorio, por eso te pido que no le den un trato especial. Quiero que aprenda a ganarse el respeto por sí mismo.

-Te garantizo que eso sucederá, por ello seleccione a Zero, que a pesar de ser algo estricto es justo, seguro entre los dos podrán enseñarse mutuamente y desempeñar así mejor su labor, pero para ello, necesito que seas duro con X si éste te llama para pedir ayuda o que le des la oportunidad de regresar. He visto que X es demasiado pasivo, y desconozco cómo podría reaccionar al trato que se le dará en la base, pero te garantizo que todo será por su bien, confía en Zero, es el mejor para esta tarea-

-Lo dejo en tus manos. –aceptó Cain, soltando una risilla divertida. Esperaba que X no tuviera que recurrir a llamarle, puesto que confiaba en ese pequeño, que sabría lograr ganarse a todos en esa base. Más porque así era X, tenía un corazón enorme que lograba encantar a todos y una personalidad, que a pesar de ser sumisa y tímida, podía tornarse (si se le tentaba demasiado) en una algo severa.

-Por este lado está la cafetería. –dijo Zero entrando a dicha área que estaba llena de algunos Reploids que seguro estaban en su descanso. Algunas navegadoras que charlaban entre ellas. El ambiente se respiraba amigable y hasta algo tranquilo. –Los horarios difieren unos de otros, no todos comemos a la misma hora, ni entrenamos al mismo tiempo. Se te asigna un horario dependiendo de la unidad a la que ingresas. Como estás bajo mi cargo, estarás en la unidad 0.

-Oh... está bien- comento observando a los Reploids que estaban en el comedor, aunque sentía que uno que otro se le quedaba viendo y eso le ponía un poco nervioso - Tú... digo, ¿Usted me asignará los horarios de los entrenamientos y del consumo de alimentos?-

-Efectivamente. Primero tengo que asegurarme de que eres buen elemento para mi unidad. –aclaró Zero saludando con seriedad a unos compañeros de otras unidades. –No entrenarás con los demás miembros, tendrás clases más especializadas, ya que tenemos un largo camino contigo. –miró al joven androide, con ese porte intrigado y curioso. –Demasiado descuidado. Ni siquiera estás alerta ahora.

-¿Por qué habría que estar alerta?- volvió su mirada al rubio sin entender del todo ese comentario -Estamos en la base, ¿incluso aquí debo cuidar lo que hacen mis compañeros? Debo confiar en ellos, y todos aquí son un equipo, no entiendo porque habría que estarlos vigilando- dijo levantando su diestra para acariciar su antebrazo, el sitio donde tenía el buster como si con ello buscara relajar aquel nerviosismo que aun sentía por estar con alguien totalmente nuevo.

-Esto no me está pasando. –gruñó Zero llevándose una mano al rostro, negando varias veces. –No se trata de encontrar enemigos en todos lados, se trata de las habilidades de un hunter. Como tal, siempre debes mostrar estar alerta, nunca debes dejar que te tomen desprevenido. –se hincó ligeramente hacia X, casi rozando su gema con la del menor. –Es entrenamiento básico. Nunca dejas de entrar aunque estés descansando. –señaló a un hunter de aspecto vago y despreocupado. –Entrena su recepción auditiva. Cada plática, movimiento, golpe, suspiro. Los clasifica y asigna en archivos de reconocimiento. Incluso lo que te estoy diciendo lo escucha. Así, si lo atrapan, y le dañan algún mecanismo, puede fiarse de su audición para no caer engañado por falsas voces o imitaciones.

Ese hunter que estaba casi dormido y que X juraba que casi podía roncar, ¿Estaba entrenando? Eso debía ser un chiste.

-Ah... sí, lo tomaré en cuenta- comento alejándose un paso de Zero, sintiendo que el rubio invadía mucho su espacio personal - ¿Ya empezamos el entrenamiento?, digo, ¿Ya comenzó a entrenarme señor Zero?- preguntó tratando de sonar seguro aunque aún estaba un poco intimidado por ese acercamiento... y aún analizaba cómo era posible que ese sujeto vago de allá estuviese entrenando.

-Empieza por tu porte. Derecho y con la cabeza en alto. –ordenó Zero cruzando sus brazos para enderezarse. –Y es Comandante, no señor. Que esto no es la milicia. Es la policía. –aclaró Zero para señalar una banca vacía. –Espérame ahí mientras arreglo unas cosas con unos compañeros.

X asintió, tomando en cuenta las indicaciones que Zero le daba para dirigirse hacia la banca vacia, recargando sus manos sobre sus rodillas con la mirada fija en el rubio  
-Le esperare entonces comandante- dijo con una alegre sonrisa para ver hacia los lados por unos momentos, según X, estando alerta de la situación.

Zero asintió para girar sobre su sitio y caminar hacia un grupo de Reploids que parecían de alto rango, aunque fue interceptado por un de apariencia de insecto y armadura roja.

-¿Boomer Kuwanger? ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó extrañado, ya que el hunter no acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Siempre era muy educado al dirigirse a otros.

-Sólo estaba interesado en ese nuevo Reploid que llegó. –señaló a X que miraba a sus alrededores en una clara y descarada señal de estar en alerta. –Zero, ¿Volviste a hacerlo?

-¿Eh? –El rubio parpadeó dos veces para después soltar una risilla discreta y darle completamente la espalda a X. -¿Lo del sujeto que supuestamente está entrenando y en verdad duerme? ¡Soy culpable! Pero sabes que es divertido jugarle así a los novatos. Siempre se la creen eso de que los Reploids más experimentados "entrenan" mientras duermen. Sólo es una broma, sirve que el chico se toma en serio su estadía aquí.

-Sobre-alertas a los novatos y no es bueno que se creen ideas que no son. –apuntó Kuwanger cruzando los brazos, negando a esa actitud tan odiosa de Zero. ¿Por qué ese sujeto se burlaba tanto de los novatos? -Recuerda que tú también fuiste novato.

X por su parte observaba de vez en cuando a ese hunter que dormía, analizando incluso su postura y la situación que Zero le había platicado, ¿De verdad estaba demasiado alerta? Pensar que podría llegar a ese nivel de maestría le emocionaba, aunque el detalle de no dar el calibre en eso le preocupaba, ¿Por qué el Dr. Cain no le dejó quedarse en el laboratorio? Le había gustado esa vida pacífica, sin estar peleando y ahora parecía que el Dr. Cain quería que peleara, aunque no le había dicho el por qué.

-Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó un hunter vestido de color verde - Es fácil ubicar a los novatos- Dijo con una picara sonrisa aquel hunter - Me llamo Cyril, ¿Ya te explicaron las reglas aquí?-

-¿Reglas? ¿Los horarios y demás?- pregunto no entendiendo del todo, observando al ajeno que fácilmente le superaba en tamaño y probablemente en fuerza - Apenas me están explicando-

-Aquí todo se rige por rangos. Como novato debes acatar las instrucciones de tus superiores, ya que si no te amonestan y menos podrás subir de rango, además de colaborar con tus compañeros- Inició el chico para sentarse a un lado de X - Te irá bien en los navegadores, sólo debes de manejar el estrés, es todo- dijo asumiendo que por la apariencia tan sencilla de X el chico era aspirante a estar monitoreando misiones.

-No era nada ingenuo como ese chico. –aclaró Zero cruzando sus brazos ligeramente irritado. Sabía de sobra que Kuwanger era el típico hunter que se quedaba hasta horas extras explicándole a sus novatos procedimientos que no entendían durante las clases o entrenamientos, por ende el insecto era más paciente que él. –Y aquí, si no aprendes a diferenciar a los buenos de los malos, estás fuera.

-¿Malos? Aquí no hay hunters malos, Zero. –apuntó Kuwanger negando varias veces por semejantes palabras. –Simplemente oportunistas. Se ve que es un chico que aprende rápido, pero se le nota a simple vista que carece de confianza y seguridad. No lo orilles a cerrarse más.

Zero miró por encima de su hombro a X, hablaba con otro Reploid del cual no conocía el nombre y le tenía sin cuidado, no era de su unidad. Parecía que el sujeto le explicaba algo a X, ya que éste no dejaba de asentir y prestar atención.

-Es como una esponja. –caminó hacia la salida, Kuwanger. –Ahora absorberá toda la información que reciba. Está en tus manos que sea información útil y que le ayude a crecer.

-Otra cosa que debes recordar es que si un superior te pide que hagas algo no puedes alegarle que no, sino luego te mandan al cuarto de castigo o al aislamiento, dependiendo mucho de tu falla. Si no das las instrucciones bien pueden incluso encerrarte por dejar que asesinen a alguien- le dijo aquel hunter a X, que le miraba sumamente sorprendido, ¿Tenía que dirigir un escuadrón tan rápido?

-Pero... el comandante me dijo que primero habría un entrenamiento, nunca menciono eso de dirigir- dijo X un poco afligido.

-¿Entrenamiento para navegador? Se supone que ese te lo dieron en la academia- alego sorprendido Cybil.

-¿Navegador?... Creo que no seré eso, o entendí al menos que sería un hunter, no un navegador- dijo X confundido, no sabiendo que había mas puestos a aspirar, pero si ser navegador era menos violento podría intentarlo.

-¿Serás un hunter? ¡Tú!- repitió asombrado aquel hunter verde que pertenecía al escuadrón de Chameleon, ¿Ese chico debilucho y que parecía muñeco de trapo? Aquello sólo le hizo dibujar una sonrisa petulante - Pues... No creo que sobrevivas, mejor sigue por lo de navegador, seria mas fácil e incluso para salir con alguien, se ve mejor un hunter y un navegador- insinuó, aunque X había desviado su mirada al hunter dormido, ¿También estaría escuchando esa platica?

-¿Quién es ese idiota? –preguntó Zero señalando al hunter, Kuwanger refunfuñó por esa grosera manera de cambiar el tema, Zero siempre acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando el tema le desagradaba.

-En serio, Zero… involúcrate más con otras unidades. Ese sujeto es Cybil, pertenece al escuadrón de Sting. –aclaró retomando su caminata. –Ten cuidado con él, aprendió bastante bien los trucos sucios de Sting y es engañoso, además de petulante y soberbio. –alzó una mano en despedida. –Seguro le meterá miedo a tu novato para que desista de ser hunter.

Zero regresó su atención a la pareja una vez que Kuwanger abandonó la cafetería. ¿Tan viles eran en el escuadrón de Chameleon? No le parecía algo nuevo, desde que conoció a ese camaleón y su manera tramposa de conseguir las cosas, supo que era de los hunter que más debían temerse.

-Creo... que eso lo decidiré cuando vea qué es ser un hunter- contesto X volviendo su mirada a Cybil- Pero te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de decirme esto, eres muy amable-

-¿Es en serio lo que dices?- preguntó el otro arqueando una ceja confundido, para luego abrazar por el cuello a X para acercarle y decirle algo al oído - Los comandantes de los escuadrones de los hunters son muy crueles, despiadados. A los novatos los torturan con cualquier cosa, incluso se dice que algunos llegan a pedir que se les desactive por tan estrictos que son los superiores, porque ya que entras aquí, no podrás salir-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó X un poco consternado - ¿Entonces si decido colaborar con los hunters ya no podre ser libre?-

-Exacto, vivirás para matar únicamente y si desobedeces, te matan por esa falla-

-Cybil. –llamó Zero quedando frente a la pareja. –Lárgate. –fue la tajante orden que dio Zero, y siendo un superior, sabía de sobra que Cybil no podría desobedecerle. Además, Zero pensaba que no tenía por qué ser amable con sujetos tan ruines como la tropa de ese camaleón.

-No se te olvide novato- le susurro antes de levantarse para saludar al comandante Zero con una seña para así retirarse, sonriendo divertido por ello.

X por su parte observó fijamente al hunter que se retiraba para luego desviar su mirada por unos momentos a Zero, ¿Seria así de estricto con él?

-¿Qué hace un navegador?- ya que antes de pensar en otras alternativas, debía saber que no se cambiaria de un infierno a otro

Zero se sentó frente a X en esa silla para verle curioso.

-¿Por qué el repentino interés? –cuestionó, pero en lugar de esperar una respuesta, decidió explicarle al chico, en groso modo lo que era serlo. Alzó la mano pidiéndole a uno de los meseros de la cafetería que le trajera dos bebidas energéticas. –Un navegador es el encargado de guiarnos en las misiones. –comenzó con normalidad. –A nosotros no se nos dan las coordenadas de los lugares a vigilar o atacar, si somos secuestrados, al información queda a salvo, ya que es nuestro navegador el que la tiene. También se encargan de rastrear trampas en las zonas enemigas, trazar rutas alternativas de escape o secretas para nuestra conveniencia. Nos transfieren de un lado a otro…

-Entonces… ellos no están expuestos ni tienen que dispararle a nadie- comentó X analizando la situación con detenimiento - ¿También probaré ser un navegador o sólo un hunter? Porque… bueno, no sé si pueda ser un hunter, me sentía bien trabajando con el Dr. Cain en el laboratorio, no entiendo porqué quiere que sea un hunter en dado caso-

-Fuiste creado para la batalla. –aclaró Zero señalando el brazo derecho de X. –Tu creador seguramente pensaba en ti como una especie de policía, porque te hizo una armadura sencilla, dinámica y poco estorbosa. Lo cual, como hunter, es primordial. Al menos los hunters cadetes. –expuso Zero cruzando sus brazos por encima de la mesa. –No tienes la opción de ser navegador. Sácate esa idea de la cabeza

.

-Pero yo no quiero pelear, no creo que la violencia se solucione con más violencia- comentó en un suspiro - Sé que el Dr. light confió en que tomaría las decisiones correctas pero no creo que eliminando a alguien se solucionen las cosas, ¡Debe de haber otros métodos! No quiero derramar la sangre de mis iguales.

-¿Quién dijo que eliminamos? –preguntó Zero alzando una ceja extrañado. –Nosotros no tenemos permitido asesinar a nadie, nuestra misión es únicamente atrapar al Maverick, la sentencia no recae en nosotros. ¿Cibyl te llenó la cabeza de idioteces?

-Cybil me dijo que cuando ingresas a los Mavericks Hunters, se da la opción de que asesinas o te asesinan, y no quiero esa clase de ideología, no me parece adecuada, además de que admito que la advertencia de que si entro a los Mavericks Hunters ya no saldre nunca... no me es muy tentador-

-Es cierto, tenemos una especie de contrato de por vida una vez que entras aquí. –dijo Zero notando que X no se veía para nada a gusto con eso. ¿Qué podía decirle? Así eran las cosas en ese lugar. –Más que nada porque al ser un hunter se te dará a conocer información clasificada que si cae en manos equivocadas, podría significar el fin de todo este mundo. –de acuerdo exageraba, pero de algún modo tenía que justificar ese tipo de reglas en la base. –Y sobre de eso matar/matar, depende de que tan Maverick te quieras volver.

-¿Tú lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes tomar una vida tan fácil? ¿No piensas en el dolor que causas? ¿O el daño colateral que hay detrás de tus acciones?- pregunto mirando fijamente al rostro de Zero - ¿Cómo eres juez de saber quien si merece vivir y quién no?

-¡Oye, espera un minuto, yo no he tomado la vida de nadie! –sentenció Zero arisco. De repente ese chico lo atacaba cuando estaba explicando la situación. –Te acabo de decir que nosotros no podemos tomar vidas de otros Reploids, a menos que quieras quedar sentenciado como Maverick. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡¿Qué tanto me reprocha un Reploid que ni siquiera sabe agarrar un arma y aun pregunta sobre tomar o no vidas?!

-Porque Cybil me dijo que la única forma de sobrevivir en esto era haciéndolo y me acabas de decir que eso se define siendo o no Maverick, ¿Cómo sabré si me vuelvo uno o no? Tengo miedo de no controlar lo que hago, ¿Y si le disparo a alguien por error y lo mato? Y no te reprocho nada, sólo estoy asustado... - giro el rostro molesto - Primer día que salgo de ese laboratorio y tengo que cambiar mi vida totalmente y asimilar todo rápido.

-Deja de lamentarte el que ya no esté el Dr. Cain para sonarte la nariz. –apuntó Zero con esa voz severa y hasta hastiada. –Estas aquí para que se forme carácter, aprende algo primero y es a quedarte callado cuando no se te pide opinar. –se giró irritado, caminando lejos de ahí. -¿Disparar? ¡Ni siquiera sabe sacar el buster y ya se preocupa por ver a quien mata! ¡Qué idiota!

Boomer Kuwanger le miró despotricar, y giró para ver al Reploid azul que se había quedado abandonado. Qué descuidado era Zero, dejando así a su novato. Se puso en pie con la intención de hablar con X.

X bajo la mirada pensando en lo que Zero le había dicho, ¿Carácter? ¿A quedarse callado? Se encogió de hombros para soltar un pesado suspiro, pensando en si ir a pedirle una disculpa a Zero.

-Todavía que él dedico su tiempo a enseñarme... que malagradecido soy- musito para levantar la vista y noto que un Reploid se aproximaba a donde estaba - El comandante Zero se acaba de retirar, se fue por aquel pasillo- asumió que venían a buscar el rubio, porque por el poco tiempo que le había acompañado, había notado que tenia a muchos conocidos en esa base y que le respetaban mucho.

-Lo sé, acabo de verlo soltar chispas del coraje. –bromeó Kuwanger quedando de pie frente a X. -¿Puedo sentarme? –no era que fuera un Reploid correcto, pero tampoco le gustaba marcar tanto la jerarquía de niveles.

-No fue mi intención, sólo que todo está sucediendo tan rápido que... creo que mis temores hablaron por mi- comento apenado - Si gustas sentarte, hazlo, será un placer compartir mi tiempo contigo- dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

-Gracias. –se sentó junto a X para tenderle la mano. –Soy Boomer Kuwanger. Tú debes ser el novato de Zero, ¿Verdad? X, si no estoy mal… ¿Qué te ha parecido todo hasta ahora? Supongo que no ha sido la mejor bienvenida.

-En efecto, soy X, un placer- comento estrechando la mano del ajeno – Sí soy el novato de Zero... creo que soy... espero aún serlo, porque así como se fue seguro pide que me den a otro tutor- soltó de forma pesada - ¿Tú primer día también fue así?-

Kuwanger quiso reí ante esa idea, pero desistió de ello, él había sido específicamente construido para ser un Hunter, por ende su primer día había sido más de reconocimiento que de aprendizaje.

-Podría decirse. –apuntó rascando su cabeza. Se relajó un poco, inclinándose hacia el frente. –Te daré un consejo, no dejes que los hunters te intimiden, suelen verse bravucones, pero algunos son pura apariencia. Si les demuestras miedo, serás presa fácil. Pero debes respetar a tus comandantes.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto incluso pestañeando curioso para luego asentir con decisión - Está bien, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, debo retribuir el tiempo que el comandante Zero invierte en mí, ¡Debo dar todo por mejorar!- dijo más animado - Aunque... no sé si buscarle para pedirle una disculpa... ¿Qué me recomiendas?-

-Mmm…-pensó un momento el insecto. –Será lo mejor, Zero tiende a ser muy orgulloso y por su parte jamás recibirás una disculpa a menos que tengas su confianza o respeto.

-Gracias Kuwanger- comentó X con una sonrisa, levantándose de su lugar - iré a buscarle, ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarle?-

-Seguramente lo encontrarás en la sala de entrenamiento. –dijo Kuwanger alzando la mano para llamar a uno de los cadetes del escuadrón de Storm Eagle que compartían horarios de descanso con Boomer Kuwanger. Se acercó saludando respetuosamente al insecto.

-Comandante. ¿Qué necesita?

-¿Puedes lleva donde se encuentre el comandante Zero? –pidió cortés, a lo que el cadete asintió mirando curioso al novato.

-¿Co- Comandante?- repitió apenado X, sonrojándose un poco para inmediato incorporarse bien y hacer un pequeño ademan, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, totalmente avergonzado - Lo siento, no sabía que usted era un comandante, perdone, no quería faltarle al respeto- dijo un poco nervioso

Kuwanger sonrió al ponerse en pie despidiéndose de X de una manera más informal.

-Tu dime Kuwanger. Espero verte pronto por estos lugares siendo un cadete, X. Se te ve bastante potencial con tan solo ver tu buster. –se alejó de ambos para retomar sus asuntos.

-Venga conmigo. –pidió el cadete de manera amable, emprendiendo su caminata a la salida de la cafetería.

* * *

Fin del capítulo uno.

Esperen pronto el capítulo dos, ¿Cómo solucionará X su problema con Zero? ¿Zero querrá asignarlo a otro comandante porque sencillamente no soporta esa actitud de X? ¿X renunciará a ser un Maverick Hunter?

Todas esas dudas se solucionarán en el siguiente capítulo~

Dejen reviews! XP


	2. Primer día: Comandante Neurótico

Sí, el tan ansiado capítulo 2 (AJA).

Se los dejamos para que lo disfruten.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El texto tiene algunos toques de shonen ai. Si no es de su agrado, opten por no leer la historia y ahorrense un mal sabor de boca.

Y ahora, vamos con el capítulo.

* * *

**"Primer día: ¿Cómo sobrevivir a un Comandante neurótico?"**

X asintió para así seguir al cadete que le guaria a la zona de entrenamiento, agradeciendo internamente que el comandante Kuwanger le haya ayudado, lo cual le daba un buen presentimiento

-Te agradezco que me lleves- comento al cadete que caminaba a su lado, observando por donde le llevaba, por si luego necesitaba regresar, ya sabría las referencias para moverse en la base.

-No es ningún problema. Nuestro comandante siempre nos ha dicho que debemos servir a quienes nos necesitan. –apuntó el cadete que parecía que hablaba con cierta alabanza hacia su comandante. –Los Maverick Hunters, además de pelear, debemos servir a la comunidad, mantener el orden público y preservar la libertad que tanto humanos como Reploids buscan. –recitó casi como un poema aprendido. -¡Es el código del escuadrón Elite 17!

-¿El escuadrón 17 es el del comandante Kuwanger?- pregunto curioso, aunque motivado por las palabras de ese cadete, muy diferente a Cybil, del que nunca supo a que escuadrón pertenecía.

-No. Nuestro comandante es Storm Eagle, es un sujeto de respetar. Siempre firme a las normas y leyes, nos ha enseñado lo importante que es servir a la comunidad sin faltar a nuestro código como Mavericks Hunters. –apuntó dando una vuelta hacia el lado sur y entrando a una especie de pasillo iluminado. -¿Entrarás con nuestro comandante?

Nego X con suavidad.

-Me asignaron al Comandante Zero, aunque creo que me extralimite con su paciencia, espero recuperar el tiempo perdido, no puedo estar poniendo más pretextos- dijo volviendo su mirada hacia el cadete- Mi nombre es X, un placer conocerte-

-Mi nombre es DR2. –se presentó el chico. –Sí, se de lo que hablas, el comandante Zero es de los jefes más severos que he conocido, antes estaba en su escuadrón, pero no soporté su entrenamiento. –rascó su cabeza con cierta torpeza. –Creo que no resulté buen elemento para él, al final él mismo me dio de baja, casi recomendándome que buscara otro tipo de trabajo en la base.

-¿Su entrenamiento? ¿Entonces es muy severo? Es apenas mi primer día y de momento sólo he lidiado un poco con su carácter, aun no me pone ninguna rutina- dijo riendo un poco, ocultando un poco su nerviosismo.

-Tienes suerte, ahora el comandante Zero anda un poco concentrado en asuntos más personales, puede que te toque un entrenamiento más leve. –DR2 se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de acero, presionó un par de botones y la puerta se desplazó hacia los lados. Frente a ambos Reploids se presentó una enorme sala con varias cabinas que servían como simuladores de peligro, algunos centros de tiro al blanco, entre otras actividades. –Se encuentra ahí, el comandante Zero siempre practica su puntería. –le señaló al rubio que les daba la espalda y parecía disparar consecutivamente a un blanco en particular.

-Muchas gracias, espero luego coincidamos en algún otro lugar DR2- se inclinó un poco para hacer un ademan de agradecimiento, y después de soltar un suspiro, tomo valor para entrar a la cabina donde estaba Zero, observando cómo era el manejo del buster del rubio, esperando el momento oportuno (cuando se terminaron los blancos) para así poder hablarle.

-Comandante Zero- inició para hacerse notar en el sitio - Quisiera hablar con usted-

Zero dio un último disparo hacia el blanco dando exactamente en él. Guardó su buster y miró a X por encima de su hombro.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? No recuerdo haberte dado autorización para dejar la banca donde te dejé. –sentenció Zero con cierto aire gruñón.

-Lamento haber desobedecido, pero necesitaba hablar con usted, pedir de antemano una disculpa por mi comportamiento y solicitar otra oportunidad- comentó observando de manera fija al ajeno, no queriéndose dejar intimidar por ese tono gruñón que tenía el rubio.

-¿Solicitar? Que yo recuerde no te di de baja en ningún momento. –soltó Zero negando varias veces. No podía creer que ese chico, además de irritante, fuera estúpido. –Novato, no me quites tiempo y espérame en esa banca de allá. –señaló harto de la presencia de X por ese día. –Y cuando tengas algo más útil que preguntar o pedirme, vienes.

-Vengo a pedirte que me entrenes- insistió X algo terco - Menciono que se debía de empezar, el Comandante Sigma de igual forma lo recalco y obviamente usted no quiere perder el tiempo ni yo tampoco, por ello insisto en que me entrene-

-Escucha, novato. –empezó Zero encarando a X completamente, dedicándole una mirada penetrante y demasiado intimidante, casi parecía que Zero quería desaparecer a X de ese lugar. –Entrenarás cuando yo lo considere. ¿Entendido? Seguirás mis órdenes sin cuestionar nada; ahora, primera orden: Vete a sentar.

X le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos, pensando en que ese juego de haber quien ganaba era realmente estúpido, pero siendo Zero el comandante era la autoridad ahí, así que no podía alegar nada.

-Entendido- respondió manejando su tono de voz, para sonar neutral y así ir hacia la banca donde le señalo Zero, tomando asiento cruzándose de brazos para evaluar un poco su actitud, ¿Había hecho bien? No se arrepentía de haberle dicho aquello al rubio, que a su ver abusaba de su autoridad.

Zero le siguió con la mirada, para después regresar su atención al blanco nuevo frente a él. Alzó su buster para poder atravesarlo, pero no duró mucho su concentración. Hasta donde concebía Zero, X no tenía la culpa de su desplante, después de todo, era un simple novato que buscaba encajar.

-Mierda… sencillamente esto no me puede estar pasando. –masculló irritado Zero, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados. –Novato. –le llamó Zero, para hacerle una seña de que se acercara a él.

¿Y ahora de qué le regañaría? Sólo le faltaba que hasta por la forma de haberse sentado le regañara. Se levantó de inmediato para aproximarse a Zero

-¿En qué puedo servirle, comandante?- preguntó aún controlando su estado de ánimo, sólo era necesario canalizar lo que sentía de alguna forma.

-Saca tu buster. –le ordenó señalando el blanco frente a ellos. –Vamos a comenzar a entrenar con algo de puntería, bueno… sólo por diversión, se supone que los entrenamientos deben ser supervisados por la cabina de control, pero ahora no hay nadie. –aclaró caminando hasta quedar detrás de X y tomarle el brazo derecho para que apuntara al blanco. –Mira al frente.

X observo su mano en un inicio, su buster... Nunca había intentado usarlo, desde que había despertado, el Dr. Cain sólo le había indicado que lo usará para medir su alcance y cómo funcionaba, pero contra algo o alguien nunca.

Transformo su mano en buster para acatar la instrucción de Zero, levantándolo de forma firme, llevando su mano izquierda cerca del antebrazo de su brazo, asumiendo que Zero le pediría disparar y a lo que X recordaba, el disparo de su buster aun le hacía retroceder un poco por el impulso.

-Bien. –comenzó Zero. –Lo primero que debes saber es que para poder darle al blanco, es necesario tener los dos ojos abiertos, si cierras uno, tu vista se reducirá y tendrás solo una dimensión para disparar, lo que te quita un 50% de probabilidad de darle al blanco. –explicó Zero inclinando un poco su rostro, casi pegando su mejilla contra la de X e intentando centrar el cañón de X contra la mira.

X miro de reojo por un momento a Zero, sentía demasiada invasión a su espacio personal, pero debía aceptar aquello, no ser tan exagerado y no ponerse tan nervioso.

-Dos ojos abiertos, fijas en el blanco- repitió casi en un susurro, acatando la indicación del rubio, observando fijamente el blanco, ¡Debía darle al centro! Ahora sólo había un problema - Tengo una duda... ¿Cómo se la cantidad de carga que debo lanzar? -

-¿No conoces el funcionamiento de tu buster? –preguntó Zero, le señaló el marcado rectangular en color amarillo que X tenía insertado en su brazo cuando estaba convertido en cañón. –Este tubo de aquí nivela tus niveles de energía. Por cada raya que se llene es la potencia con la que dispararás. Por ahora usaremos un nivel básico. Con una franja que llenes tenemos.

-Con que para eso era...- susurro para asentir a la indicación y cargar el buster como Zero le indico - Bien, ¿disparo?- aunque su mirada se desviaba a la barra amarilla de su buster, queriendo medir que la carga no pasara de esa franja.

-Tus ojos al frente, novato. –recalcó Zero sin soltar el brazo de X, y manteniendo su otra mano en el hombro del chico. Podía sentirlo temblar ligeramente. -¡Dispara! –soltó en un murmullo bajito para no asustar al menor.

Sin pestañear, soltó la carga de su buster, aunque con lo que no contaba X era que el impulso del disparo le haría retroceder, haciéndolo chocar contra Zero, aunque de inmediato trato de incorporarse para ver como había salido su disparo, que para su mala suerte no había dado en el centro, aunque estaba cerca del blanco.

-De nuevo- repitió para volver a levantar su brazo, aunque esta vez bajándolo un poco para poder tener una mira con su buster

Zero no pudo evitar reír por la ligera sacudida de X por el impulso de su buster. Asintió al pedido de X. Se cruzó de brazos para analizarlo mejor.

-Separa un poco más tus piernas. –le ordenó para acercarse al menor, tomándole de la cintura y con su pierna separar las de X, casi rosando internamente entre ellas.

X seguía de reojo los movimientos del rubio, observando con detenimiento que distancia había marcado entre sus piernas, pensando que con ese soporte no tenía porque retroceder en el siguiente disparo.

-Entendido- dijo para volver su mirada al frente, volviendo a cargar su buster de nuevo, desviando de nuevo un poco su mirada al medidor para cuando este llegará a la primera marca, volver a disparar, aunque aun retrocedió un paso, pero le había dado al blanco, no al centro, pero ya le había dado al blanco

-Excelente- soltó sin pensar para observar con detenimiento el blanco.

-Bien hecho, novato. –aplaudió Zero palpando la cabeza de X como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, aunque reaccionó enseguida por semejante ademán de su parte, recordando haberla visto con el Dr. Cain. ¿Por qué había hecho semejante cosa con ese novato?

El marcador del pequeño cuarto de entrenamiento se visualizó frente a X mostrándole un porcentaje algo bajo, pero que no dejaba de ser

significativo puesto que habían estado entrenado al nivel de Zero, el cual era bastante alto.

-Gracias Comandante- dijo con una ligera sonrisa para volver su atención al marcador que se le había presentado, tratando de comprender de forma inmediata los porcentajes que se les mostraba - Comandante, ¿Podría ponerme más blancos? - observo al rubio esperando que su petición pudiese ser dada, ya que lo que más le preocupaba era ese impulso que su buster le daba al momento de disparar, ya que si no lo sabía medir, seguro resultaría una desventaja y si quería proteger a las personas, sentirse orgulloso como DR2, debia esforzarse.

-Seguro. –apuntó Zero caminando hacia una pequeña maquina junto a la puerta de esa pequeña cabina, presionó un par de comandos para que otra docena de blancos se enfilara a unos considerables metros lejos de X. –Listo. Recuerda, las piernas separadas, ambos ojos abiertos. El impulso del buster siempre estará, debes aprender a controlarte. Encuentra tu centro y equilibro para que el impulso del buster no te domine.

Asintió a las indicaciones, observando los blancos a la distancia, aunque aun no apuntaba, la mirada de X examinaba las distancias y la cantidad de tiros para darle a los blancos en el menor tiempo posible y con el menor esfuerzo. Cuando tuvo esos datos, cargo su buster para comenzar a dispararle a los blancos, cuidando no retroceder demasiado, aunque lo seguía haciendo de vez en cuando, X trataba de dispararle en el centro a la mayoría de los blancos, cuidando el tiempo entre cada descarga, consiguiendo hasta el final darle en el centro al último de los blancos, cosa que pudo visualizar cuando el humo de los disparos se disperso.

Y aunque ningún disparo se desperdició, el resultado que seguía lanzando la maquina no era exactamente muy alto. Zero tomó la pequeña pantalla digital para empezar a pulsar algunos botones examinando donde estaba la falla de X.

-De momento será todo por hoy. –aclaró Zero caminando fuera de la cabina aun analizando el resultado de X. Giró para verle. –Puedes descansar, pero si algún comandante te pide tus servicios, debes atenderle. ¿Entendido, novato?

-Como indique- dijo para disparar la carga que había acumulado, ya que no sabía cómo desaparecerla en sí, para luego transformar su buster en su mano nuevamente - ¿En qué área se toman los descansos que menciona? -X se aproximo unos pasos a Zero, entrando a la cabina, no sabiendo en si a que se refería con eso de que un comandante pidiera sus servicios - ¿Irán a buscarme o cómo se maneja los servicios que se otorgan a los comandantes? ¿Debo avisarle a usted de algo?-

-Siempre debes avisarme de cada acción que hagas. –aclaró Zero dejando la pantalla digital sobre un escritorio pequeño. Zero tecleó unos comandos en un teclado virtual y una pantalla rectángula se mostró frente a ambos con los rostros de los ocho comandantes. –Si alguno de ellos te dirige una orden, debes acatarla sin cuestionarles nada. Sabrán que eres novato, lo más probable es que el Teniente

Sigma ya les puso en sobre aviso. –aclaró el rubio con voz firme. –Así que sus tareas serán sencillas, como papeleo, el típico lleva y trae, algunas diligencias. Saben que no deben mandarte a misiones aún, hasta que aprueben tu examen de iniciación.

El primero que llamo su atención era en efecto, Boomer Kuwanger, con el que se había encontrado en la cafetería. X no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por aquello, al recordar su buena suerte de haberse topado con el comandante. Acto seguido siguió observando a los demás comandantes para memorizar sus nombres y rostros

-Entendido- soltó dando a entender que ya había recopilado la información - ¿Alguna otra indicación, Comandante?- volvió su atención a Zero, quería preguntarle varias cosas pero tampoco quería verse tan impertinente - porque... tengo una duda... bueno varias, ¿podría respondérmelas?-

-Seguro. –dijo Zero apagando el monitor donde estaban los rostros de sus compañeros comandantes. Miró fijamente el redondo rostro de X.

-¿Qué se supone que se hace cuando no se está en misión?- pregunto principalmente porque en la casa del Dr. Cain podía leer o incluso dedicarse a estar en las áreas verdes, pero ahí no sabía que tanta libertad tenía.

-Aun es muy pronto para que preguntes eso. –aclaró Zero sonriendo ligeramente extrañado por la pregunta. –Puedes recorrer la base, entrenar, estar en la videoteca buscando información, incluso tenemos un enorme jardín que da a un laboratorio. Eres libre de andar por cualquier parte de la base, menos en las habitaciones de los comandantes o en los lugares que estén ocupando.

-¿En qué horario puedo tomar los suplementos de energía?, ¿Podría darme algún croquis de la base para poderme mover?- dijo, curvando un poco la boca ya que sus propias dudas se acumulaban en su cabeza y no sabía a cual debía dar prioridad - ¿Donde se ubica mi capsula de energía? ¿Sólo los comandantes tienen habitación? ¿Cómo me puedo comunicar con usted si requiero avisarle de alguna situación?-

-Oye, novato, espera…-soltó Zero algo sorprendido porque incluso podía ver las preguntas se atoraban en la garganta del menor, pugnando por salir todas a la vez. –De acuerdo… veamos. –emprendió su caminata, para que X le imitara, no sin antes tomar la tablilla virtual donde estaba la puntuación de X. Ese niño le estaba irritando de más. Tenía que perderlo antes de que continuara acosándolo con más preguntas. ¿Pero a quién podría cedérselo?

X acelero un poco el paso para caminar a la par del rubio, mirándole atento esperando alguna respuesta de las tantas preguntas que le había hecho

-Me interesa saber más como podré comunicarme con usted y el lugar que se me asigne para descansar, por si se debate cual de todas contestar-

-¡Storm Eagle! –soltó Zero mostrando una sonrisa aliviada al ver al halcón caminar con ese porte que tanto Zero admiraba de él. –Quiero presentarle a alguien. –se acercó Zero mostrando por primera vez respeto hacia alguien ajeno a él.

X suspiro por lo bajo pensando en que era claro que el rubio no le respondería como había dicho, ¿De verdad estaba interesado en enseñarle? Lo dudaba, pero creía que sería demasiado imprudente si se atrevía a decirle o pedir cambio de comandante.

Por otro lado, aquel Reploid con forma de halcón se giró para ver al rubio aproximarse, aunque de inmediato su mirada se fue hacia el que le acompañaba.

-No creí que aceptarás cadete nuevo, eras el último al que le viera un aprendiz- comento antes de avanzar unos pasos hacia X para verle con cuidado, a lo que X interpreto como señal para presentarse.

-Soy X, para servirle Comandante Eagle- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Así no saludan los cadetes a los Comandantes, ¿Le has enseñado los protocolos?- giro su rostro de inmediato hacia Zero.

-Ah… estoy en eso. –excusó Zero desviando ligeramente la mirada algo avergonzado por ese error. Sabía que Eagle era un Reploid demasiado perfeccionista y alguien que le gustaba seguir las normas al pie de la letra. Cosa que nunca pudo enseñarle correctamente al rubio. –Apenas hoy nos presentaron. Aunque por eso me da gusto verle, Storm Eagle. Seguro usted podrá enseñarle mucho mejor los protocolos.

Eagle clavo su mirada en el rubio, asumiendo de inmediato sus intenciones.

-Sabes que al final es tu responsabilidad- insinuó sabiendo que el rubio tenía una tendencia de deshacerse de las cosas que le aburrían. Volvió su mirada a X, quien le miraba un poco de forma curiosa. -Mándalo mañana conmigo a las 14 horas en la cámara de entrenamiento, sólo lo tendré una hora, para que programes bien tus actividades con él, Zero-

Aunque sintió alivio por saber que Eagle se haría cargo de X por una hora, el saber que su mentor le había prácticamente regañado por querer librarse del problema le había provocado un ligero malestar. Zero se consideraba un alumno casi devoto hacia el águila, pero nunca pudo lograr la perfección que su mentor buscaba.

-Gracias… así lo haré, Storm Eagle.

-Dale una oportunidad, no juzgues de forma rápida, tu ego puede evitar que veas cosas evidentes- comento en voz baja para que Zero le escuchara solamente y después se aproximo a X para mirarle mejor - ¿Qué te ha mostrado Zero?-

-Eh... la cafetería, los pasillos, la sala de entrenamiento... eh... la parte de la base de las naves- dijo X un poco intimidado por la cercanía y por el tono de voz del águila, que sonaba fuerte y severo, aunque no era regaño ni nada, pero imponía en su forma de hablar.

-¿La parte de las naves?- repitió sin creer que X se refiriera así a la zona de despegues... o podría ser los andenes, o la zona de carga y descarga.

-¡Ah! S-se refiere a la zona de despegues. –intervino Zero queriendo asesinar a X ahora. Lo estaba poniendo en evidencia frente a Eagle y aquello era algo que el rubio casi castigaba con la peor acción. –El novato es un tanto torpe para memorizar los nombres, pero estamos trabajando en eso. –se disculpó el rubio prácticamente entre Storm y X.

-¿Desde qué hora has estado con Zero?- dijo cruzándose de brazos sin retirar en ningún momento la mirada de X.

-Eh... desde hace... unas cuantas- dijo sonriendo un poco nervioso, aunque la mirada de Eagle le exigía que delimitara su respuesta - hace 5 horas- añadió de inmediato.

-Cinco horas... ¿Qué más te ha dicho o enseñado?-

-Como disparar mejor- quiso decir X para no evidenciar el abandono de Zero en la cafetería - Y me explico las funciones de un hunter. No hemos progresado mucho por mi ineficacia, pero estoy en proceso de mejora- añadió pensando que hacia bien al echarse la culpa de aquello aunque para Eagle la falla de un cadete era falla inmediata del comandante.

Zero seguía pensando en las miles de posibilidades en las que matar a X podría hacerle sentir mejor. ¡¿Qué pretendía diciendo eso?! Para Storm, nunca era culpa del cadete per sé.

-Seguimos trabajando en ciertas cosas, además, usted mismo lo ha dicho, Storm Eagle, no puede enseñársele todo de golpe a un novato. Él no tiene ninguna clase de entrenamiento previo de combate o infiltración. Me tomará

tiempo, pero… confíe en mi. Lo haré un gran cadete. –pidió Zero adquiriendo una postura derecha y demasiado tensa.

-¿No tiene preparación!- resalto ese hecho el Comandante Eagle, no pudiendo creer que el Comandante Sigma haya aceptado a alguien así - ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Por qué esto no se sometió a votación?- dijo volviendo su atención a Zero, aunque al notar que X seguía ahí, le indico a Zero que esperara un momento antes de contestar.

-Cadete X, vaya hacia aquel sitio- señalo una banca- Y tome asiento en lo que hablo con su comandante- ordeno, a lo que X acato sin espacio a queja o comentario - Respóndeme por favor, Zero, ¿Cómo fue que un chico como el entro?-

Zero asintió mirando de reojo a X, para después centrar su atención en Storm Eagle.

-La razón por la que el comandante Sigma no puso a votación es porque el Dr. Cain fue quien trajo al novato. –se tomó un segundo más para continuar. –Es el mismo androide que construyó ese doctor hace más de cien años. El Dr. Light.

-¿Él?- no creía en ello, pero sabía que Zero no le mentiría. Aquel Reploid legendario Storm Eagle lo había imaginado más imponente, con una armadura más compleja e incluso con otra actitud pero ese "niño"... a su percepción parecía un crío, alguien muy inocente para ser catalogado como un Reploid poderoso - Tengo entendido que ese Reploid es muy poderoso, ¿has evaluado su potencial en una batalla?-

-Aun no. –confesó Zero pero no se mostró afligido por ello, ya que tenía razón para eso. –El evaluarle apenas el primer día podría llamar la atención de otros Reploids, ya que no se acostumbra a evaluarlos tan rápido, hasta que hayan aprendido lo más básico de las reglas y normas de la base. Pensé que resaltar su presencia aquí podría ocasionar distracciones tanto para los cadetes, como para él.

-Si te lo asignaron a ti es porque creen en tu discreción, aunque si me gustaría pedirte que fueses tú el que le diera las bases del combate. Amplia mi horario con el mañana, lo tendré por dos horas, quiero evaluar algunas cosas- comento mirando de reojo por unos momentos a X, quien miraba el piso atento - Aún no sé si este sitio debe ser su lugar, aún es muy inocente para ello, fue muy apresurado traerlo hacia acá de forma inmediata-

-¿Por qué piensa eso, Storm Eagle? –preguntó Zero que no creía que algún peligro pudiera seguir a X, después de todo, no lo dejaría a merced de cualquiera, sólo de comandantes. Aunque si consideraba a X demasiado ingenuo para el ambiente de la base.

-Ese Reploid no tiene nada de malicia- señalo no sabiendo si eso era bueno o malo - Necesita desarrollar cierto sentido para poder seleccionar en quien confiar o no, incluso para clasificar la información o los Reploids que trabajen con él, pero el chico... ve a todos por igual, lo pude ver de inmediato cuando me saludo y como te observa-

¡Claro! Un cadete no saludaba con reverencia a un superior, aunque el que mencionara el cómo le observaba llamó su atención.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? –preguntó ligeramente curioso, puesto que si ese chico tenía una idea de él y Zero no la había podido descifrar, conocerla le seria de utilidad.

-Es más que obvio, él confía ciegamente en ti, a pesar de que lo quieres delegar y lo hayas dejado solo un rato- comento Eagle, negando divertido, aún Zero resultaba ser algo despistado para detalles así - Y lo seguirá haciendo porque no ve malicia en tus acciones.

Aquellas palabras lograron cierta vergüenza en Zero, quien no tuvo otro escape más que mirar a X aun sentado en la banca. ¿Cómo podía ese chiquillo confiar tanto en él? Únicamente le había regañado, olvidado y hasta mentido. Al parecer la inocencia de ese chico superaba todo tipo de límites. –Que idiota. –pensó Zero negando varias veces por esa actitud de X. Aunque llamó mucho su atención que Eagle supiera que había abandonado a X. Miró a su mentor con sorpresa, casi como pidiendo una respuesta.

-¿C-cómo lo…?

-Hace años que no entra un cadete nuevo, no trae ninguna señal de rango y evidentemente por su actitud desorientada, varios Reploids supieron que no es de aquí. Recuerda que aquí la información corre muy rápido, y un chico como él no pasa desapercibido- comento observando cómo X ahora se dedicaba a dormitar un poco, aunque de inmediato trataba de despertarse tallándose los ojos para mantenerse despierto - Sino vas a poder con esta responsabilidad, dile al comandante Sigma, pero no te dediques a jugar ni a desperdiciar su tiempo, Zero.

-¡¿Q-qué?! –casi gritó Zero frunciendo el cejo por lo ultimo dicho del águila. -¡Yo no le hago perder su tiempo, Storm Eagle! ¡Y claro que puedo con él, ese chiquillo no es ningún reto para mí y eso lo sabe! –si algo detestaba Zero era que le insinuaran una ineptitud que no tenía.

Sabía que con ese comentario Zero diría aquellas palabras, le conocia ya de tiempo y sabia de alguna manera "manejar" al rubio.

-Entonces demuéstralo- fue lo último que dijo para comenzar su retirada de ahí - mañana a las 14 horas, no lo olvides.

-Así será, comandante. –soltó Zero quien aun no se había dado por enterado de haber caído en la treta de Eagle. Giró sobre su sitio y caminó en dirección a X. ¿Qué él desperdiciaba el tiempo de X? ¡Sólo eso faltaba! –Novato. ¡De pie!

X estaba volviendo a caer dormido cuando la voz de Zero le hizo despertar de golpe, para levantarse de inmediato un poco desconcertado, percatándose que el comandante Eagle ya se había retirado de ahí.

-Bien, novato, ya que andas de hablador con otros Reploids y antes de que sigas metiéndome en problemas, vamos a enseñarte las cosas básicas primero. –sentenció Zero mirando con severidad a X. No le había caído nada en gracia que el mismo Storm le recriminara su poco profesionalismo en su situación con X. ¡Lo estaba subestimando!

-¿Hablador? Pero sí el me pregunto... ¿No debía contestarle sin previa autorización?- pregunto no entendiendo su falla en lo que había pasado.

-¡No! Yo soy tu superior y es a mí a quien debes pedirle autorización para todo. –soltó Zero irritado, si ese chiquillo confiaba en él ciegamente le demostraría que se había arrimado al peor árbol. No necesitaba seguidores tan ingenuos como él, aunque tampoco quería decepcionar a Storm Eagle y sabía que su mentor confiaba ciegamente en que Zero haría un buen trabajo con X. ¡Vaya dilema! –De acuerdo novato… iremos por partes, lo primero que debes hacer es aprender ciertos códigos de saludo y formas de dirigirte a tus superiores. Luego nos enfocaremos en que aprendas a diferencias a los Reploids por sus rangos y posiciones.

X se encogió de hombros asintiendo a las indicaciones que el rubio le daba, aunque se sentía un poco cansado pero trataba de disimularlo un poco

-Como indique comandante- dijo para dar por hecho de que le había escuchado atentamente y que estaba a disposición de la primer orden que le diera.

Zero notó ese cansancio en el rostro de X, después de todo el menor no tenía idea de cómo disimular la fatiga.

-¿A qué hora el Dr. Cain te permitía acceder a tu cápsula? –no era demasiado tarde, aun pasando de las diez de la noche, la base siempre tendía a estar en movimiento.

-A las diez de la noche, digo, 22 horas, Comandante- dijo no entendiendo del todo la pregunta - sólo si necesitaba de mi apoyo en el laboratorio me dejaba acompañarle hasta media noche, aunque eran pocas las veces que lo hacía-

¡Era completamente un niño! Zero no podía creer que ese chiquillo en verdad fue tratado como un humano y más por alguien tan respetado como lo era el Dr. Cain. Aunque no podía culparlo, X despedía esa sensación de humanidad que obligaba a uno a tratarle como lo que no era.

-Entiendo. Aun no se te ha asignado una cápsula personal, puesto que no eres cadete. Normalmente los de nuevo ingreso tienen cápsulas genéricas mientras son asignados, pero como ni siquiera eres cadete, tendré que asignarte una provisional.

-Como indique comandante- comento mirándole curioso por unos momentos - ¿Me asignará mis horarios hoy o hasta mañana?-

-Te los digo mientras vamos camino a tu cápsula asignada. –apuntó Zero emprendiendo la marcha. Era cierto lo que decía Storm Eagle, X le miraba con esa extraña confianza que el rubio consideraba no se había ganado. –Normalmente los novatos se levantan a las 05 horas para empezar con sus labores que son más que nada de aprendizaje y entrenamiento, los comandantes solemos comenzar nuestros deberes a las 04 horas. Aunque esto es por rondas. Como prácticamente te asignaron a mí, y mi unidad no madruga mañana puedes levantarte a las 07 horas como más tarde. De ahí irás a la unidad 13, Chill Penguin es el comandante de ese lugar, te asignará unos pocos deberes.

-El pingüino- susurro X recordando de que comandante hablaba, escuchando atentamente al rubio mientras recorrían aquellos pasillos, que a pesar de la hora aún se les podía ver algo de movimiento - perdone por insistir, pero ¿Cómo están divididas esas unidades? ¿Hay letreros que señalen el área o algo?-

-Seguro. –señaló una pantalla virtual situada en la pared del pasillo. Ambos se detuvieron frente a ella. –A éste monitor le escribes la zona a la que quieres ir y te marca por cuales pasillos pasar. Observa. –Zero tecleó el nombre del área de Chill Penguin y enseguida la pantalla dibujó un mapa virtual donde la sala del pingüino estaba. Algo alejado de donde ellos se encontraban. -¿Lo ves? Es sencillo. Aunque tendré que darte autorización para usarlo, no todos la tienen. Por seguridad.

-Lo que usted crea conveniente comandante- comento observando el mapa, admirado por lo grande que era esa base, sabiendo que se la debía aprender de forma rápida sino quería perderse - ¿Algún otro horario que me asigne?

-Eso lo hará cada comandante al que vayas. Seguramente alguno de ellos le pedirá a Chill Penguin que te mande con ellos y de ahí, a las 20 horas te encontrarás conmigo en mi departamento para que me des un informe detallado de cada asignación que te dieron y como realizaste éstas. Los comandantes también me darán sus reportes. Camina. –apuntó Zero retomando la caminata hacia alguna cápsula para que el pequeño descansara.

X asintió a lo dicho por Zero para observar como ese mapa volvía a desaparecer, lo cual aun se le hacía fascinante, ya que en la casa del profesor Cain si había visto tecnología pero nada desarrollado de esa forma.

Agito un poco su cabeza para salir de su trance y así acelerar el paso para caminar a la par del rubio

-¿Los reportes se entregan por escritos o de forma oral?- pregunto mirándole de reojo.

-Escritos. –dijo Zero para detenerse en una puerta donde tecleó una clave que la hizo deslizarse a los lados. –Entra. –ordenó una vez él haciendo lo mismo, dejando ver un cuarto de apariencia fría y austera, sin nada de arreglos humanos que motivaran a uno a quedarse ahí más de tres minutos. En medio de la habitación, estaba conectada una cápsula roja, con varios cables incrustados en el suelo y del techo, acabando con cualquier rastro humano en ese lugar. –Dormirás aquí.

-Oh... Está bien- comento X observando el lugar con cuidado, ¿Era alguna celda? X pudo detectar una ventana, aunque estaba cerrada y cubierta - Gracias por las atenciones dadas Comandante- dijo haciendo un ligero ademan, inclinándose hacia adelante - Daré lo mejor de mí para retribuir su esfuerzo, espero no decepcionarle.

Zero le miró por un par de segundos. –Escucha, novato, no espero mucho de ti, así que procura nada más no meterte en problemas y dedicarte a cumplir lo que te dicen los demás comandantes. –aclaró Zero cruzando los brazos algo ofuscado. –Aclarando, esa es mi cápsula, evita dañarla. ¿Entendido?

-¿Su cápsula? ¿Y usted donde descansara?- pregunto X preocupado por ese detalle más que por la advertencia.

¿Descansar? Ese chiquillo si que tenía las prioridades muy desubicadas, pero decidió no contestar esa pregunta y caminó hacia la salida.

-Una última cosa. –Se giró Zero mirando a X. –El saludo que debes tener con todos tus superiores debe ser marcial. –adoptó la pose que los cadetes acostumbraba a hacer al digiriese hacia él. –Nada de reverencias. ¿Quedó claro?

-Entendido Comandante- dijo para imitar la pose que Zero le estaba enseñando para despedirlo - Que pase buena noche- dijo relajando el cuerpo curioso de observar al rubio, ¿De verdad le dejaría su capsula? - Pero, ¿de verdad no quiere descansar aquí? puedo hacerlo en otro lado, no quiero ser una molestia.

-Descansa, novato. –y salió de ahí dejando a X solo. Zero caminó unos cuantos metros en silencio pensando en ese chiquillo que había dejado ahí y también en las palabras de Storm Eagle. Si tenía que obligarlo a agarrar carácter y que no empezara a depender de él en su totalidad debía codearlo con los demás comandantes, que fuera conociendo el carácter de cada uno y aprendiera a diferencia entre un buen compañero y un abusador. Además, tampoco creía que sus compañeros fueran a dañarle de verdad.

Esperaba al menos estar en lo correcto y lograr un cambio en ese Reploid ingenuo e inocente.

X observo como Zero se retiraba de la habitación, soltando un pesado suspiro para así observar la cápsula donde se quedaría, además del sitio en específico. Se veía tan triste a su ver, carente de vida.

-Es por tu bien, no desistas- susurro para aproximarse a la ventana y ver el exterior de la base, queriéndose aprender aquella vista para que no fuese a desistir, ya que el día de mañana sabia que sería pesado y mas para él porque era totalmente nuevo en todo - No puedo rendirme, no ahora que llegue a este punto- comento para así retirarse y poderse introducir en la cápsula para así comenzar a descansar.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.

Bueno, ya termino al fin su primer día de X, ¿Día largo, verdad?

Uno a veces así lo siente cuando es totalmente nuevo.

¿Cómo le irá a X en su segundo día? ¿Zero terminará matándolo él mismo porque le colmó la paciencia? ¿X renunciará? ¿Cómo le irá a X con los demás comandantes? Veanlo en el tercer capítulo.


	3. ¡A comenzar las misiones!

Saludos.

Aquí llegando con el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. Ahora sí, en este capítulo ya hay algo de shonen ai así que sino gusta, opten por no leer; de lo contrario, lean y disfruten.

¡No se les olviden los reviews! Son lo que nos da vida (? XDD

De los reviews que fanfiction me dejo leer, responderé:

DK: Shonen Ai es amor entre chicos, que por tu pregunta pienso que eres uno y si eres homofobico, mejor no sigas leyendo, estás advertido. Con lo de los títulos y demás... pues verás, investigamos lo más que pudimos y se supone que este fic se situa antes del día de Sigma, antes del juego X1. Para serte sinceras, nos basamos un poco en los Dramatracks de Rockmanation (Pierotaku) entonces el detalle de que Sigma sea el jefe y los ocho mavericks capitanes fue porque en los dramas así nos lo explican.

Rokzer, muchas gracias por leer el fic ^^

* * *

**"¡Empiezan las misiones!"**

Ya llevaba un tiempo, era cerca de las 8 horas y Chili Pinguin observaba el reloj de forma pesada, algo enojado principalmente porque llevaba esperando al cadete de Zero y este parecia no aparecer por ningún lado. Le había mandado un mensaje a Zero preguntándole acerca de su cadete, principalmente para saber si debía dedicarle el tiempo que Zero le dijo o si debía mejor pasarlo para otra ocasión.

-Si sólo me harás perder el tiempo esperando a tu cadete, me parece muy mala broma y falta de consideración de tu parte, ¡Esto amerita un reporte!- ese fue el mensaje que le envío a Zero, ya que al no estar X aún en el sistema, no podía pasarle queja inmediata o regañarle.

Zero echaba humo por la cabeza, era el colmo que al primer día laboral de ese chiquillo obtuviera un regaño casi enseguida. ¡¿Pues qué no le dejó en claro la hora a la que debía reportarse con el pingüino?!

Tecleó la clave para entrar a su habitación encontrándose con su cápsula aún cerrada. Aquello sólo enfureció más a Zero. ¡Ni siquiera estaba despierto! Caminó con pasos pesados hacia la cápsula y la abrió casi con un golpe sordo contra el botón. La capota hizo un ruido eléctrico y se deslizó hacia arriba.

-¡Novato, de pie! –gritó Zero con ese tono de voz grave y hasta severo. ¡Estaba por demás enojado con ese niño mimado!

X abrió los ojos de forma pesada para visualizar al rubio, tallándose el ojo para poder enfocar mejor, sentándose en la cápsula.

-¿Sucede algo, comandante?-

-¡¿Qué si sucede algo?! ¡Pasa una hora de la que fuiste citado! –bramó Zero tomando a X del cuello de la armadura y casi aventándolo de la cápsula. -¡El Comandante Chill Pinguin te está esperando desde las siete y tú todavía estabas dormido! ¡¿Qué no pusiste la alarma?!

X se sorprendió demasiado por aquello, tanto por el grito como por como Zero le sujetaba

-¡No! ¡Porque usted se largo sin decirme como funciona!- bramo de la misma forma para de inmediato tratar de controlarse - Puede bajarme... necesito alistarme- dijo no queriendo alegar mas ese tema.

-¡¿Acaso me estás responsabilizando de tu falta de criterio?! –preguntó Zero casi incrédulo y como si se le hubiera ofendido con alguna blasfemia. Aunque más o menos así era cuando Zero sentía que le echaban la culpa de otro encima (Aun estaba algo susceptible por las palabras de Storm Eagle) Bajó de mala gana a X. -¡Te quiero en el área de Chill Pinguin ahora, novato!

X se bajó de la cápsula para alistarse de forma inmediata para así irse hacia la zona donde se reportaría con Chill Pinguin, sin decirle nada a Zero o reportarse con él ya que con ese genio que estaba sabía que terminaría diciéndole cosas que no debía.

Tardo un poco en llegar, pero se reporto en la zona con algo de pesar, principalmente porque debía controlar su carácter ante la situación, ya que el Dr. Cain le había dicho que debía aprovechar la oportunidad de haber entrado a los Mavericks Hunters.

-Llegas una hora tarde- regaño Pinguin al ver a X entrar en la zona - ¿Acaso crees que los demás tienen el tiempo que quieras? ¿Qué puedes venir a la hora que desees? Eso amerita que se te castigue- menciono molesto a lo que X sólo se mantuvo en posición de firmes, escuchando el regaño, sin decir o alegar nada

-Irás con el equipo F a buscar en la zona de hielo las armas y demás equipo que usa mi escuadrón, ¡Alístate ahora!- señaló un equipo especial para andar en zonas de frío extremo - Llévate un localizador. Te advierto que sino regresas será por tu culpa- comento para darle la espalda molesto por haber estado esperando a un cadete.

-La zona desértica queda por éste lado- mencionó uno de los soldados de Pinguin, mostrando una zona totalmente de hielo, que parecía un desierto pero de color blanco - Las armas y demás están ahí. Debes cavar para encontrarles- comento brindándole una pala y un recogedor - Encuentra al menos alguna para que te dejen regresar, si no traes algo Pinguin no te dejara irte.

Era increíble, X observo la pala y la zona a la que debía de ir, ¿Era en serio? creía que buscar armas en aquella nieve sería imposible, pero debía de hacerlo, no quería más fallas.

Les tomó por lo menos dos horas llegar a la zona helada, la base Hunter no tenía teleportadores instalados en ese lugar por las bajas temperaturas que privaban a una eficiente mecánica de funcionar correctamente y la única manera de llegar era por motos especializadas. Tras aparcar el equipo F empezaron a distribuirse por todos los alrededores, cada uno en sus propios asuntos, ninguno interactuaba con sus compañeros o se preocupaban por lo que el otro encontraba. Era un equipo demasiado frío e individualista. Demasiado acorde con el carácter del pingüino.

X había tratado de acoplarse a ese escuadrón, incluso de entablar conversación con algún chico pero ninguno se mostraba interesado en ello, incluso si veían a uno de sus compañeros herido realmente no le tomaban importancia, y si X trataba de ayudar al caído éste le miraba con recelo, desconfiando inmediatamente de él y exigiéndole que le dejara en paz.

¿Por qué tenían esas actitudes? X no entendía porque eran tan crueles entre ellos mismos, ¿Realmente quería ser un Maverick Hunter? Al menos no quería tener esa actitud.

X tomó la pala para comenzar a buscar entre la nieve, aunque a su ver parecía que no encontraría nada ahí, que esa actividad era más un castigo que una misión de búsqueda, ¿Y que ganaba con esa clase de castigos? Eran casi como una tortura y pérdida de tiempo al ver de X.

Poco a poco el equipo F se iba reduciendo a nada, dejando a pocos desafortunados cavando aún en la nieve helada, sin encontrar algo que les permitiera regresar con su comandante. Ya únicamente quedaban tres cadete entre ellos comenzaba la riña de ver quien encontraba rápido la pieza que les daría la libertad.

Un cadete que cavaba cerca de X, echaba nieve en el hueco que el menor

se encargaba de hacer, imposibilitándole el profundizar más en su área.

-Si abarcáramos un área, podríamos encontrar algo- comento X un poco irritado al ver que el chico lo hacía con intención de obstaculizar su labor - Es mejor si colaboramos en lugar de ponernos trabas entre nosotros- comentó para dejar su pala a un lado y observar la zona. Si quería salir de ahí debía pensar en algún otro método de encontrar algún arma o alguna pieza.

Pero el cadete simplemente rodó los ojos sin prestar una mínima de atención a lo que X decía. No se les había entrenado para perder el tiempo charlando entre ellos o ayudándose mientras que otros si aprovechaban su tiempo.

Otra hora pasó y el último cadete sacaba de la nieve un enorme tanque de energía que sería muy útil para futuras misiones. Le dedicó una mirada de desdé sin cruzar palabra alguna con él, se marchó de ahí en su moto.

X no quiso rendirse, no podía irse de ahí sin nada en sus manos, ¡Si sus compañeros encontraron algo él también debía! Siguió cavando por unas cuantas horas, incluso llego el momento en el que uso sus propias manos para retirar la nieve, metido en su necedad de encontrar algo, lo que sea.

-Comandante, me acaban de informar que el Comandante Zero quiere que X se reporte ahora con el Comandante Armored Armadillo. –anunció un cadete a unos cuantos metros lejos del pingüino, quien miraba por el enorme televisor los patéticos intentos de X por encontrar algún objeto que le permitiera regresar.

-Que se le puede hacer- soltó molesto Pinguin - Pero conmigo no regresará hasta encontrar algún accesorio, denle esa indicación y déjenle ir con Armoder Armadillo de inmediato, sin retraso alguno- ordeno a su cadete principal para que así su orden fuese ejecutada de forma inmediata.

-¡Como ordene, comandante! –soltó el cadete haciendo el saludo marcial que le correspondía. Sin más preámbulo se dirigió hacia su lugar donde tecleó un par de indicaciones hacia el casco de X (éste siendo registrado desde el momento en el que entró a la unidad de Chill Pinguin). Una pequeña alarma sonó en el casco de X para dar pie a una voz dentro del transmisor del casco del menor.

-Novato X, se le ordena abortar la misión. Se le solicita en la División Armada número ocho. –soltó la voz carente de calidez por parte del navegador. –Considere su misión de la Zona F como fallida.

-Como indique- soltó con pesadez X, observando sus manos de momento, la tela de sus guantes había sido dañada un poco. Volvió a la base para poder prepararse para irse a reportar con Armored de forma inmediata, no quería fallar de nuevo en otra misión, creía capaz a Zero de suspenderlo de los MH.

Se despojo de los aditamentos para la nieve y se adentro a la base para poder dirigirse hacia aquella zona, aunque el detalle es que ahora no sabía cómo llegar, y estar preguntando y tratando de llegar le hizo demorarse media hora más de lo que había esperado.

-Comandante Armadillo- dijo entrando a la zona tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su sistema, ya que había corrido la ultima parte para tratar de ahorrar tiempo.

-Impuntual, novato X. –soltó la voz gangosa y pedante del armadillo, mirando a X con esos pequeños ojos negros que no dejaban saber si el comandante estaba furioso o simplemente malhumorado. –Ya me había advertido de su falta de puntualidad, pero no imaginé que fuera a pasarle conmigo. No es un buen inicio, para nada. –soltó casi burlándose del chico. –Tendrás una sanción por esto y además cumplirás la diligencia que te encargaré.

-Disculpe Comandante Armadillo- comento para erguir su cuerpo, adaptando una pose de saludo militar - Haré lo que me indique, estoy a su disposición- dijo aunque lamentaba por dentro haber fallado en esa misión.

-Irás a las ruinas de las Minas de energía junto a un escuadrón Alpha. –empezó a informar Armored sin dejar de analizar a X de manera profunda. El chico no tenía si quiera la resistencia para estar en una zona de denso ambiente. Soltó una risilla divertida. –Tendrás una hora para encontrar el corazón de energía que uno de mis cadetes dejó olvidado en la última misión. Debo aclararte que el Escuadrón Alpha no estarán apoyándote, ellos simplemente te escoltarán y se encargarán de ayudarte a librar ciertos peligros, pero la búsqueda del corazón te concierne sólo a ti. Dime, novato X… ¿Fallarás esta misión como lo hiciste con la de Chill Pinguin?

-No señor- enfatizó afilando la mirada, aunque no sabía en sí qué era un corazón de energía pero si era la misma imagen que el Dr. Cain le había mostrado no tendría problemas - Traeré ese corazón de energía, ¿Alguna otra indicación, Comandante?-

-No. Pero el tiempo empezó a correr hace media hora y según mi reloj, ya has perdido treinta minutos. –aclaró Armored alargando el hocico. –El Escuadrón Alpha hace media hora que marchó, te recomiendo alcanzarlos si quieres contar con su ayuda, mocoso.

-¿Mocoso?- pensó X frunciendo un poco la frente pero quiso hacer caso omiso, opto por irse a la base donde le podrían dar acceso a las Minas de energía. Estaba empeñado a encontrar ese corazón, no quería acabar mal en otra misión, ¡Eso era lo último que le faltaba!

Tardo un poco en lo que le autorizaban ir hacia las minas usando un teletrasportador para llegar al sitio, armado con su buster y un subtanque (que una operadora le había dado por si le pasaba algo) y con ello entró a las minas, prendiendo su radar para ubicar al equipo Alpha, queriéndoles dar alcance inmediato, ya que su lectura decía que se encontraban a pocos metros.

-¿Son el escuadrón Alpha?- pregunto cuando les ubico- Perdonen la demora, de inmediato me pondré a buscar el corazón- dijo para seguir con su paso, utilizando el radar que llevaba para rastrear la energía de ese objeto, empeñado en esta vez no fallar en su misión.

Los del escuadrón ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de contestar cuando X decidió dar paso veloz a su búsqueda. Se miraron entre ellos y soltaron risillas burlonas por el retraso del menor hacia las minas. Muchos no se esperaban que el modelo que el mismo Dr. Light había desarrollado fuera tan patético y hasta enclenque a la vista.

-¿Qué opinan de él? –preguntó uno del escuadrón que tenía una apariencia de topo, y armadura algo tosca. Era el rastreador del equipo.

-No le doy el mes. –apuntó otro con una enorme pistola siguiendo a X con una considerable distancia, mientras que otros del equipo se dedicaban a darle libertad al menor para pasar y que no se enfrentara a algún enemigo. A las órdenes que recibieron del Comandante Zero, el novato X aún no estaba familiarizado con las peleas. –Además… ¿Ya vieron que optó por irse arriba de los acantilados? ¿No sabe que abajo también hay suelo seguro?

-Creo que el idiota no pidió el mapa de la mina. –se rieron entre ellos para continuar con su misión.

X caminaba al filo del peñasco, tratando de no caer, buscando aquel corazón que le habían indicado. Así anduvo un poco de tiempo buscando en agujeros en la pared, en bordes, incluso en pequeñas cuevas pero nada, ni una pista o rastro que le ayudase con algo.

Llevaba aproximadamente cerca de una hora, incluso ya había sufrido varios resbalones o caídas de algunos bordes, saltos fallidos y a pesar de las heridas y golpes, parecía que aquel corazón no quería aparecer.

-No se me ocurre como más buscarlo- soltó con pesadez, recargándose en la pared observando su radar, que no mostraba señales de nada - el comandante seguro me castigará por mi error.

-¡Oye, Novato! –gritó uno de los miembros del escuadrón. Todos miraban a X algunos metros lejos de ellos. –Tu tiempo acabó hace media hora. Debemos regresar. –sentenció caminando hacia el chico mirándolo con mala cara. –Andando. No se nos tiene permitido pasar más del tiempo establecido en este lugar.

-No me sorprende que no hayas dado con él, novato. –apuntó otro miembro casi burlándose descaradamente. -¿Cómo no pediste un mapa a nuestros navegadores?

-Porque se negaron a dármelo por no tener rango aún- respondió controlando su tono de voz, guardando su rastreador para soltar un pesado suspiro, retrocediendo sus pasos para regresar a donde seguro el comandante armadillo le daría una buena regañada

-Es igual. Uno de nuestros compañeros ya encontró el corazón después de todo. –apuntó el topo retomando el camino de regreso a la base. –¿Sabes cuánto le tomó? Quince minutos. Es más sencillo cuando exploras de manera subterránea y no por el exterior. Crío idiota.

La mayoría río divertido y sin esperar a X emprendieron la marcha de regreso.

-Fue divertido verlo caer. –soltó uno a su compañero.

-Yo no para de reír al verlo saltar y apenas llegar al otro lado. ¿Quién le enseñó eso?

-Resiste, no les hagas caso- pensó X algo avergonzado, no queriéndole dar importancia a lo que decían, ya que apenas podía con su propia decepción - Es apenas el primer día- dijo llevando su mano al hombro, sintiendo un ligero dolor porque había aterrizado con eso.

Tras haberse reportado con Armored Armadillo y dar nuevamente esa misión como fallida, el mensaje de Zero al comandante armadillo había sido que X se fuera directamente con el escuadrón de Storm Eagle ya que la hora en la que el águila quería ver a X estaba próxima.

Realmente Zero ignoraba el cómo X estaba llevando sus diligencias, así como las quejas de los comandantes aun no eran reportadas, el rubio aun tenía esa ligera esperanza de recibir buenas noticias sobre el rendimiento del menor y que éste regresara con una actitud más independiente y hasta analítica.

Caminando por los pasillos, Zero se topó con Launch Octopus, el comandante marino de la Sexta Unidad. Un Reploid, al pensar de Zero, demasiado afeminado en su forma de hablar y carente de algún sentido de la misericordia.

-¡Zero! Que gusto me da verte por estos lares. –soltó con esa vocecilla irritante que a Zero se le antojaba por demás empalagosa.

-Octopus… la sorpresa la tengo yo, no acostumbras a dejar tus dominios bajo el agua. –apuntó Zero intentando no sonar ligeramente ansioso por irse de ahí.

-Ya lo sé, no me gusta pisar tierra, pero escuché por ahí que hay un nuevo pececito nadando en océanos turbios. –empezó el pulpo moviendo sus tentáculos con cierto fanatismo, casi como deseando tener pulgares para engurruñarlos. –Y a estado nadando de un lado a otro.

-Ah… si, se llama X. ¿Qué con él? –preguntó alzando una ceja sospechando a dónde llevaría esa conversación con el pulpo. Su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente al sentir uno de los tentáculos de Launch rodeándole los hombros y pegándolo demás hacia el pulpo.

-Me preguntaba entonces, ¿Por qué el pececito no ha nadado hasta mi estanque? Sabes que yo también tengo asuntos atrasados que un brazo extra no estaría de más. –se burló de la situación, puesto que los brazos a él le sobraban.

-Oh bueno, es que ahora tiene un compromiso con Storm Eagle.

-¡Ah, es una pena! Seguro nuestro compañero no se enfadará si antepones mis asuntos a los suyos. –se separó de Zero, aunque el rubio no lucía nada contento con eso. –Lo espero en quince minutos en el área marina. Dile que use el teleportador. –y tras guiñarle el ojo salió de ahí tal como llegó.

Zero sintió un ligero escalofrío por el comportamiento tan raro del pulpo. ¿Cómo es que ese sujeto era tan extraño?

Ese día iba de mal en peor. Primero había fallado con Pinguin, ahora con el Armadillo y en ese punto ya no sabía si en verdad era el adecuado para realizar los labores de un Maverick Hunter, en especial cuando se había dado cuenta que el equipo conformado de esos comandantes era muy cruel entre sus propios miembros, además de egoístas. ¿Así se hacen los Reploids al ingresar a una unidad? Esperaba que no.

Después de haberse limpiado toda la tierra y haberse puesto una vendita en la mejilla por un rasguño, se fue al área de comida para buscar principalmente un momento de descanso, antes de que encontrarse con Storm Eagle, porque según sus horarios, a pesar del desfase que tuvo, tenía 20 minutos para ir a la cafetería y descansar sobre la mesa, ¡Sí! Eso fue lo que hizo en cuanto encontró un lugar, acomodándose sobre la superficie cerrando sus ojos para relajarse un poco.

Un fuerte charolazo rompió con la reciente calma que X pretendía tener en ese momento.

-¿Perdiendo el tiempo, novato? Tienes veinte minutos para investigar el área donde se encuentra el Comandante Storm Eagle. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –bramó Zero intentando mantener la calma y no exhibirse frente a los Reploids que tomaban su descanso.

-Ya sé cómo llegar Comandante, sólo descansaba un poco- comento después de haberse levantado de golpe asustado por el fuerte charolazo contra la mesa- Disculpe el atrevimiento, no lo volveré a hacer- comento tallándose los ojos para volver su vista al rubio - ¿Puedo servirle en algo o puedo retirarme?-

-¿Qué te pasó en el hombro? –preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el cejo, notando que dicha parte del menor se movía de una manera extraña. ¿Acaso se había lastimado en alguna tarea? Había dejado claro que no quería que lo involucraran en peleas o situaciones de alto riesgo.

-Me caí- contesto sentándose de forma más recta - No es nada, ya me lo checaron, me dijeron que mientras no me apoye o dispare con el brazo de momento estaré bien-

-¿No disparar? –repitió algo preocupado, pero supo disimularlo. –Que a un hunter se le prive de disparar por una herida es de cuidado, novato. –apuntó Zero sentándose junt tomar su brazo con cuidado, moviéndolo de arriba abajo notando un ligero chillido en las articulaciones. –Mierda… ¿Cómo diablos te caíste?

-Pues resbale, caminaba por el borde buscando el corazón de energía, pise mal y me fui directo a una fosa donde aterrice con el brazo, estuve a poco de clavarme el brazo ahí, mira- indico el rasguño que tenía en la parte del antebrazo, pero en un costado, oculto a la vista - pero nada grave, no me duele, solo debo tener cuidado y aprender a caer bien-

-Eso fue en la misión de Armadillo. –susurró soltando un suspiro cansino. Dudaba que con esas heridas X pudiera llevar la diligencia de Octopus correctamente. –Lauch Octopus te espera en el área marítima. –apuntó prefiriendo no profundizar más con ese chiquillo. –El comandante Storm Eagle ya fue comunicado sobre esto.

-Perfecto, ahí al menos no me iré de bruces contra el suelo- comento de forma animada para levantarse del asiento - ¿Alguna otra indicación comandante?-

-Si. Cuando acabes con el Comandante Storm Eagle te diriges a mi oficina. ¿Entendido? –apuntó intentando recuperar el tono severo. –A las 22 horas. –se fue de ahí dejando solo a X.

-Sí Comandante, todo iba bien hasta que me dijo una hora- soltó mas como reproche a sí mismo. Observó su reloj interno en el antebrazo, aún faltaban como 5 horas para las 22, así que tenía ese lapso de atender a los dos comandantes e ir con Zero. Todo un reto para el ver de X.

Pidió una bebida energética y con la batería al máximo, se dirigió a un teletransportador para poder ir al área marina, sabiendo cómo usar esa máquina después de que los del grupo del armadillo le habían dejado solo de regreso a la base, dejándole experimentar con esa máquina para que pudiese regresar.

Aunque no le salió el viaje a la primera, al final (después del tercer intento) atino a la base del área marina, donde cuando llego de inmediato sintió el cambio de temperatura a uno más helado.

Al salir del teletrasportador, el agua de inmediato le rodeo, dándole cierta libertad en sus movimientos ya que ahí la gravedad parecía no estar presente del todo. Evaluó la zona con la mirada de forma rápida para poder ubicar a alguien del escuadrón y preguntar por el comandante Octupus.

Un extraño robot se deslizaba por la superficie del agua, como si no pesara en lo absoluto, junto a X pasó una enorme serpiente moviendo su boca, sacando burbujas. Notó a X con sus ojos rojos y tras girar dando una enorme vuelta, comenzó a nadar apurado hacia el menor con la intención de atacarlo.

X de inmediato se impulso con un movimiento sobre el suelo para tratar de esquivar el golpe, lo cual en primer instancia hizo pero con lo que no conto fue con la distancia de su salto, además de que aun no controlaba bien su cuerpo en ese elemento, provocando que fuese a dar de lleno contra una pared, aunque no fue un golpe fuerte, pero le sirvió para detener el impulso que llevaba.

De inmediato trato de buscar a esa serpiente, que por andar buscando el equilibrio y de cómo manejar ese elemento, lo había perdido de vista.

-¡Oh, así que tú debes ser el novato de Zero! –una voz afeminada y hasta falsamente elegante, se escuchó. La serpiente que se había lanzando contra X, ahora servía como vehículo de un pulpo de color rojo, con la mirada algo enojada. –Que no te asuste, es amistosa. Si la sabes tratar claro.

-¡Lauch Octopus!- dijo X observando al pulpo, recargándose un poco en una pared cercana para poder controlar un poco sus movimientos, ya que flotar en el agua aun lo tomaba desprevenido - Digo, Comandante Octopus... el comandante Zero me comentó que me solicita, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó pero sin dejar de ver a aquella serpiente, ya que sospechaba que en cualquier momento se lanzaría al ataque.

-¡Que educado! –soltó emocionado el pulpo bajando de la serpiente para quedar a escasos centímetros de X. Uno de sus tentáculos nadó hasta quedar bajo el mentón del menor para tomarle de ahí y obligarle a girar la cabeza de un lado al otro. –Y eres realmente lindo. ¡Tierno!

-Eh... gracias... creo- comento para zafarse del agarre, haciéndose un poco para atrás, no entendiendo del todo a que iba el comentario de Octopus - No quiero importunar... pero me gustaría saber en qué podría ayudarle- principalmente porque X tenía que estar a tiempo con Zero, ya no quería otra falla más en su historial

Pero Octopus únicamente miraba sin descaro alguno a X, repasando sus piernas casi con hambre.

-¿Cuál es la prisa, pequeño? ¿Acaso tienes algo mucho más importante que servirme? –preguntó ahora paseando su tentáculo por la cintura de X para atraerlo hacia él. –Eso sería muy grosero de tu parte, apurarme en mis pendientes. Eso es una falta de respeto muy grande a tu superior.

X apretó un poco sus labios, no sabiendo que responder, lo último que necesitaba era que Octopus le levantará otro reporte por ser impertinente.

-No... Perdone, no quise ofenderlo- comentó desviando su mirada un poco en el tentáculo que rodeaba su cintura - Sólo... quiero ser eficiente en mi labor como Maverick Hunter- enfatizo queriendo dejar a un lado aquella sensación rara que le recorría el cuerpo por sentir aquella mirada sobre su persona.

-Así se habla. Seguro eres un muchachito eficiente. –Dijo Lauch Octopus pegando más a X contra su cuerpo, era diferente la proporción de tamaños que había entre ellos, el pulpo era enorme, y ancho, tapando casi entero a X. –Mira, los pequeños favores que necesito que me hagas son sencillos… algo que hasta tú podrías hacer. –apuntó llevando a X hasta su base submarina.

Ir hacia una zona más apartada asusto un poco a X, pero de inmediato negó la situación, no debía sentirse incomodo, aunque la forma en la que le tenía sujeto le inquietaba.

Aunque si se ponía a pensar, en ese día todos habían sido pesados con él, así que asumía que en la base era normal esa clase de comportamientos... ¿No era así?

-¿Qué clase de favores, Comandante Octopus?- musitó con voz un poco débil, realmente dudando en si quería saber que le iba a poner a hacer.

-No comas ansias, pequeño X. –canturreó Octopus mientras que otro tentáculo se paseaba a de vez en cuanto entre las piernas de X de una manera tan casual que parecía que el pulpo ni enterado estaba de ese pequeño detalle, aunque sus ojos brillaban con cierta satisfacción.

-Puedo seguirle sin que me guíe- comento X sujetando un tentáculo para alejarlo de sus piernas, aunque de inmediato lo soltó, queriendo no verse demasiado rebelde - Digo, no es necesario que se tome tanta molestia conmigo Comandante, puedo seguir su paso- aunque lo que realmente X quería era que le soltase.

Pero Octopus aprovechó ese desliz de rebeldía para hacer su jugada. Soltó completamente a X para verle con cierto recelo.

-¿Cómo? Ahora me darás tú órdenes. ¡Esto es el colmo! Y yo que pensaba que eras un chiquillo atento y cordial y resulta que eres un maleducado. –se cruzó de tentáculos con enfado. –Zero se dará cuenta de esto.

-¡No, por favor!- pidió de inmediato X preocupado, bajando un poco más para estar al nivel de Octopus - Lamento que se haya interpretado así, perdóneme por favor, deme otra oportunidad, no le cuente al Comandante Zero de esto- casi suplico X sintiendo ya casi la llaga del regaño de Zero sobre su cuello.

-No lo sé, no eres nada convincente, niño. –se puso difícil Octopus girando sobre su eje para darle la espalda al castaño. –Debes hacer algo mejor que eso.

-¿Algo cómo qué señor?- insistió X para nadar lo suficiente para ponerse delante de Octopus - Por favor, dígame cómo rectifico mi error, estoy para aprender de usted... disculpe mi osadía y acépteme de nuevo para sus misiones.

-Podrías hacer algo. –soltó una risilla divertida. –Gira mirando a la pared. Vas a obedecer cada cosa que te ordene, si no… me veré en la penosa necesidad de ir con tu "papi Zero" para decirle que su "pequeño niño" se ha portado muy mal.

-... como ordene... Comandante...- dijo con cierto recelo en sus palabras, pero al final obedeció, apretando sus puños queriendo controlar su carácter, sólo debía acatar, no podía haber nada de malo en eso, ¿O sí?

Sin dar oportunidad a X de preguntar sobre alguna otra orden de parte del pulpo, dos tentáculos sujetaron sus muñecas pegándolas contra la pared, mientras que otros dos separaban las piernas del menor casi lastimándole.

-¿Te han enseñado ya a inspeccionar a los rehenes, pequeño?

-Ah...- se quejo por lo bajo, observando sus muñecas de momento, sintiendo la presión del tentáculo sobre éstas - Debe ser una prueba, resiste- se repitió por lo bajo para negar con un suave movimiento de su cabeza - No... Comandante... sólo he estado en misiones de búsqueda...- dijo mirándole de reojo por sobre su hombro.

-¡Oh, que desperdicio! –soltó falsamente afectado Octopus. –Para ser un Maverick Hunter que no tomen desprevenido debes saber revisar a tus enemigos para privarlos de toda clase de armas. ¿Acaso no te lo dijeron? Es la clave para llegar a ser un reconocido hunter. –Octopus se acercó hasta X para susurrarle al oído. -¿Quieres que te enseñe, pequeño?

X sabía que negarse ahora si sería una acusación directa con Zero, además de alguna llamada de atención por parte del Dr. Cain, así que debía de erradicar aquella sensación que le hacía sentir todo aquello raro y enfrentarlo como podía.

-... Sí, sí comandante- dijo volviendo su mirada al frente - ¿Qué he de hacer?-

-Buen chico. –Dijo divertido Launch Octopus, -Escucha y aprende. Primero, debes separarle las piernas, esto evita que puedan moverse con libertad o atacarte con ellas. –los tentáculos que tenían sujetas las piernas del castaño, se frotaban de manera casi insinuante. –Luego, examinas cada parte de sus ropas para asegurarte de que no tengan armas. –otros dos tentáculos empezaron a restregarse en el torso de X, bajando incluso hasta la entrepierna del chico.

-Hmn...- apretó un poco los labios, sintiendo incomodo aquel tentáculo que rozaba entre su entrepierna, queriendo por inercia cerrarlas pero por cómo estaba sujeto, aquel movimiento solo lograba hacerle tensar sus piernas - Sólo te está revisando, sólo te está revisando- se repetía una y otra vez

-Luego de que te aseguraste que no hay peligro… haces una exploración un poco más profunda. –aunque esto era más su diversión, puesto que nada ameritaba lo que esos tentáculos empezaron a hacer. Uno se paseó debajo de las piernas de X, presionado contra el miembro del niño, empezando un ligero rozamiento que simulaba una masturbación. –Esto confunde a tu enemigo. ¿Lo sientes, pequeño?

-Ah... aja... sí... sí Comandante- dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, tensando un poco su cuerpo comenzando a sentirse incomodo por cómo le tocaba, principalmente porque nunca había experimentado algo así, pero si Octopus se lo estaba dictando era porque así era, aunque su cuerpo se tensará por todo eso

-¿Acaso lo estás disfrutando, pequeño X? –preguntó Octopus sin dejar de acariciar el sexo del castaño por encima de la armadura, la cual era algo liviana, puesto que X se veía bastante susceptible. Otros dos tentáculos subieron, mientras que uno se colaba por debajo de la armadura, encontrándose con uno de los pezones erectos, dando suaves masajes y el otro tentáculo amenazaba con querer penetrar en esa boca.

-¡No!- dijo de inmediato X desviando su rostro - Estoy bien... No pasa nada- dijo aunque de vez en cuando de sus labios escapaba un ligero jadeo porque sentía que aquellas caricias sobre su sexo iban aumentando cada vez más, y no decir que el tentáculo que acariciaba su pezón se sentía frio, haciéndole estremecer.

-Co... Comandante... - susurró, aunque de sus labios quería salir una petición de que le dejará en paz, por ello solo trataba de zafar sus manos y cerrar sus piernas, pero por más que intentaba solo sentía como la presión sobre sus muñecas y piernas aumentaba - De verdad... ¿Es así como se hace?- pregunto sonrojado entre jadeos.

-Claro… dime, pequeño X ¿Puedes atacarme en esta situación? –preguntó Octopus dando una fuerte presión contra el sexo de X, mientras que el tentáculo que jugaba con el pezón del menor lo pellizcaba casi con brusquedad.

-¡Ah!- exclamo sonrojado, quejándose por cómo le prenso su pezón y apretaba su miembro - ¡No!, ¡No puedo!- dijo entre jadeos - ah... Perdón, no quise dudar... ah... de usted-

-Descuida, pequeño, estás perdonado. –canturreó Octopus. –Vaya, tienes una voz muy dulce cuando estás en situaciones de esta magnitud. Y ese sonrojo en tus mejillas, ¡¿Acaso te estás excitando con una revisión rutinaria?! Eso no habla bien de tu voluntad, pequeño. –la masturbación contra el pene de X, incrementó con la intención de que X se corriera de una vez.

-¿Excitando?- repitió entre jadeos no sabiendo a que se refería con eso Octopus, pero no quiso enfatizar en ello, no quería quedar como un idiota por no saber eso. Sólo cerro su boca, mordiendo su labio ahogando cualquier sonido que quisiera salir de su garganta, aunque cada vez más la intención del ajeno aumentaba hasta el punto donde X sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía, sintiendo que "algo" salía de su miembro, lo que le hizo temblar un poco debido a una sensación de placer que le recorrió el cuerpo, no sabiendo del todo porque se sentía así.

Octopus sonrió satisfecho al ver como el semen de X escurría por su pierna. Lo dejó libre admirando al pequeño agitado y sonrojado.

-Así acaba una revisión. Podrás darte cuenta que no puedes si quiera moverte y un cansancio pesado te consume. Seguro quieres dormir. Así consigues inutilizar a tus enemigos.

X de inmediato se dejo caer, aunque recargo su cuerpo sobre la pared, de costado, observando a Octopus de reojo, sólo asintiendo a lo que éste decía, tratando de recobrar su compostura aunque al dirigir su mirada hacia su entrepierna, su ojos se abrieron de forma sorprendida, ¿qué era eso? Llevo su mano hacia ese lugar, limpiando aquello de inmediato, apenado y esperando que Octopus no le haya visto.

-Puedes retirarte, pequeño. Mañana te espero a esta misma hora para otra revisión. –aclaró Octopus sin dar oportunidad a X de quejarse o recriminar algo contra eso. –Adoraré ver tu apetitoso cuerpo de nueva cuenta contra la pared. –estaba por retirarse cuando decidió agregar algo más. –Vete al baño de la superficie para limpiarte, no queremos que "Papi Zero" sepa de esto.

X no dijo nada al respecto, sólo acato para irse inmediato de ahí, retirarse de la vista de Octopus, se sentia tan avergonzado y a la vez sentía cierta humillación y más por las últimas palabras que Octopus le había dicho, ¿Qué clase de comentario era ese? ¿Apetitoso cuerpo? Le había hecho estremecer y cada que lo recordaba le hacía sentirse raro consigo mismo.

Al salir del agua, fue de inmediato a uno de los baños cercanos, dispuesto a encerrarse dentro y no salir de ahí, quedándose sentado dentro de uno de los cubículos, recogiendo sus piernas para que nadie le viese.

Queria calmarse, aún le faltaba ir con otro comandante y con Zero, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

* * *

Fin del Capítulo.

¡Dejen Reviews! ~ 3


End file.
